


Stiles Has So Many Feels (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Trials and Hardships of a Sarcastic Gay Teenage Emissary [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cora is also sassy, Dark Comedy, Derek Feels, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isaac is pretty sassy too, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mama Stilinski Feels, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Scott, POV Third Person, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Protective Derek, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Peter, Scents & Smells, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Stilinski Family Feels, Teasing, Top Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles salta a su Jeep y suspira en el volante mientras gira el encendido. Uf. Él (en su mayoría) se escapó de la conversación incómoda de esta mañana con su padre, ya sabes, la conversación obligatoria que cada adolescente tiene con su padre en algún momento de su juventud: Así que, me follé a un semental anoche en mi cama en la parte superior de mi edredón de Star Wars y no usamos ninguna protección. Ah ¿y mencioné que es un hombre lobo - uno que ha sido acusado de asesinato más de una vez? ¡Sip! Lo has adivinado, papá. Me follé a Derek Hale.O en la que Stiles tiene que lidiar con sus sentimientos por Derek y las incómodas interacciones post-sexuales. Stiles se pelea con su padre, Scott es una especie de gilipollas, Deaton es un tipo genial, Stiles tiene una crisis mental y Derek aprende a usar sus palabras.





	1. Stiles está escondiendo algo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Has So Many Feels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921079) by [rachelrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelrose/pseuds/rachelrose). 



Stiles salta a su Jeep y suspira en el volante mientras gira el encendido. _Uf_. Él (en su mayoría) se escapó de la conversación incómoda de esta mañana con su padre - ya sabes, la conversación obligatoria que cada adolescente tiene con su padre en algún momento de su juventud: _Así que, me follé a un semental anoche en mi cama en la parte superior de mi edredón de Star Wars y no usamos ninguna protección. Ah ¿y mencioné que es un hombre lobo - uno que ha sido acusado de asesinato más de una vez? ¡Sip! Lo has adivinado, papá. Me follé a_ ** _Derek Hale_** _._

De camino a la escuela, los recuerdos vuelven a su mente, ya sabes, las pequeñas cosas que no recuerdas inmediatamente cuando te despiertas por la mañana: la forma en que sus músculos se tensaron y se relajaron, la forma en que sus nalgas caben perfectamente en las manos ahuecadas de Stiles, la forma en que sus cejas se fruncian cuando se estaba concentrando, la forma en que se sentía en el interior de los muslos de Stiles, la forma en que literalmente _aulló_ cuando ...

Solo la idea de ser follado por Derek es suficiente para casi hacer que Stiles se venga en su pantalón - _casi_. Stiles piensa en su entrenamiento con Deaton y la respiración meditativa que le enseñó, lo cual es suficiente para calmar a Stiles. Su erección sigue despierta y prominente contra el volante, levantando ligeramente su pantalón y moviéndose junto con el retumbar del maltrecho jeep. Stiles se habría aliviado a sí mismo si hubiera traído otro pantalón a la escuela.

........................................................................................................................

El día de Stiles pasa en su mayor parte sin accidentes. Suspendió un examen de química (incluso sin Harris, Stiles aparentemente todavía apesta en esta asignatura) y le da una respuesta bastante brillante a su maestro de inglés, quien le pregunta acerca de la lectura de la noche anterior - la que no hizo. Se despierta de su falta de atención en inglés cuando recibe un mensaje de texto del contacto de Derek ("Sourwolf") que dice: "Lo siento, me fui temprano anoche. No quería que tu padre nos atrapara. Volveré pronto, tenemos que hablar ".

Stiles sonríe salvajemente y envía una rápida respuesta. "Estoy deseando que llegue. ;)"

"¡Señor Stilinski! "Stiles levanta la cabeza. Es el maestro que le grita por no prestar atención, con cada otro ojo en la clase centrado en él. Este nuevo maestro, el reemplazo de la darach- barra - Julia - barra – psico-perra, es en realidad menos tolerable que la Señora Blake. Tiene un ego tan grande que probablemente tiene su propia fuerza gravitatoria (Stiles no lo sabía, nunca ha estado tan cerca como para estar seguro). Es gracioso que la mayoría de los estudiantes piensen que es genial e interesante, pero es una especie de imbécil. _Si eres tan inteligente, tal vez deberías enseñar algo un poco más exigente que una clase de inglés de nivel secundari_ _a_ _._

"¿Eh?"

"Pregunté, ¿qué pensaste de la lectura de ' _El Extraño_ ' anoche?"

 _Vamos, Stiles. Di algo ingenioso. Di algo_ _simbólico_ _librepensador_ _de_ _una película de los 80. Haz que suene bien pensado. Grandes palabras, Stiles. Usa tu vocabulario sin fondo._  "Personalmente y no lo tomes a mal, no puedo soportar la forma en que está escrito el libro. Quiero decir, sí, creo que Camus tiene razón sobre el existencialismo y el humanismo y todo eso. Es un ... tipo inteligente ... Pero como lo captamos: Meursault no tiene profundidad en su pensamiento y Camus trata de mostrarnos eso a través de una narrativa puramente observacional. Sé que la falta de profundidad se supone que hace que todo parezca mucho más profundo, pero _maldición_ ... "Se aclara la garganta. "Quiero decir, es un poco gratuito, si me preguntas".

Silencio puro: eso es todo lo que se puede escuchar en la clase. Varias de las bocas de los estudiantes cuelgan boquiabiertas, algunos no parecen impresionados, otros duermen. Sin embargo, la expresión en la cara del maestro no tiene precio más allá de cualquier medida: una mezcla entre furia, molestia, disgusto y derrota. Sin embargo, tengo que dárselo al chico - que muchas expresiones en una cara son bastante difíciles de ejecutar. "Puedo respetar esa opinión, siempre y cuando tengas un trabajo detallado de dos páginas en mi escritorio para mañana, ampliando ese tema". Stiles sonríe sarcásticamente al chico. "Eso va para todos vosotros. Si no os gusta, quiero saber por qué. Si podéis respaldarlo, no os haré leerlo ". Lo gracioso es que Stiles solo leyó tres páginas del libro durante el almuerzo de ayer y podría sacarlo de su culo.

 _Maldita sea_ , el culo de Stiles duele ...

A la hora del almuerzo, Stiles intenta escribir el trabajo de dos páginas en papel de libreta mientras los pensamientos todavía están en su cabeza y el Adderall de esta mañana todavía está en su sistema. Está primero en la mesa, metiéndose una barra de granola en la boca para saciar la punzada de hambre que le ha estado mordiendo desde que se despertó.

La mesa pronto se llena con las caras de Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Danny y Ethan. Ethan se quedó después de toda la movida con la manada Alfa. No es un mal tipo - infierno, arriesgó su estatus y su relación con su hermano para quedarse y estar con Danny. Ethan no estaba en la manada de Derek, pero era un aliado cercano, lo que le daba mucha seguridad a la dinámica de la manada.

"Stiles ..... holaaaaaaaaa," Scott arrulla mientras golpea un lápiz contra la sien de Stiles. "¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?"

"Vamos tío. Tranquilo."

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Los latidos de tu corazón son erráticos y hueles a pelotas, amigo ".

"Errático ... esa es una palabra bastante grande para ti. Muy bien."

"Sí, Allison me ha estado dando clases particulares". La cara de Scott se ilumina emocionada por poder usar su nueva palabra. Su cara cambia rápidamente y la sonrisa se borra de su cara. "Pero amigo, no respondiste mi pregunta".

"Nada. Me quedé dormido y no pude ducharme esta mañana y terminé tomando Adderall a la mitad del segundo período porque me olvidé cuándo me desperté, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, eso lo explica casi todo, excepto el desagradable moretón en el cuello". El corazón de Stiles salta. Su cara se pone roja y se congela. Se da cuenta de lo sospechoso que debe verse. Pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza, pero antes de que pueda responder, Scott agrega: "¿Estás siendo golpeado de nuevo? Porque les patearé el culo, amigo. Sabes que lo haré."

"Yo ... está bien, lo confesaré. Estaba tratando de ser genial lanzando una pelota en mi habitación con el palo de lacrosse y terminé golpeándome en la clavícula con el palo. ¿Es esa una explicación lo suficientemente buena para ti o quieres que profundice más? " _La catástrofe se evitó con éxito._

Isaac interviene. "Espera, una pregunta - _por favor_ , dime que estabas vestido cuando estabas 'lanzando la pelota' ".

Stiles se ríe sarcásticamente de él y del resto del grupo mientras todos estallan de risa. "Muy divertido, chicos. Stiles, la frágil bolsa de huesos humana , cuyo enemigo número uno es él mismo." Nadie puede decir si está tratando de ser gracioso o si está realmente molesto. Stiles simplemente vuelve a su trabajo y reza para que el final del día llegue rápidamente, para que pueda ir a su casa, echar una siesta y enfriar sus heridas de batalla - es decir, su ano.


	2. Stiles guarda su secreto.

Durante todo el día, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon a Stiles en oleadas - más específicamente, oleadas de excitación. Recuerda cada pequeño detalle en profundidad y no puede dejar de estar duro con cada recuerdo. Así que, naturalmente, Stiles llega a casa de la escuela y se masturba con las imágenes de Derek, varias veces. _Voy a ir al infierno por esto ..._ Se imagina la cara de Derek en su regazo, sus deslumbrantes ojos alzándose para encontrarse con los de Stiles. Imagina las manos de Derek pasando a lo largo de sus lados. Se imagina a Derek mordiéndole el cuello, dejando un pequeño chupetón como recuerdo - un recordatorio de la noche que compartieron juntos.

Ah, y sí, eso es suficiente para hacer que Stiles se venga.

Baja de su orgasmo y se endereza - guardando cuidadosamente su lubricante y cambiándose la ropa sudada. Se mueve para sentarse en su portátil, con la esperanza de traducir un poco más de la lectura que Deaton le dio, pero no puede concentrarse. Las imágenes vuelven a entrar y Stiles las aleja. Baja las escaleras para tomar una coca cola y un sándwich, terminando ambos antes de llegar a su habitación. Se sienta frente al portátil y piensa: _¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ Cierra el portátil y se sienta, dejando que una sola gota de la inundación de recuerdos pase por la puerta. Imagina el último momento - el recuerdo más vívido y erótico de la noche, el momento en que se sintió tan increíblemente estimulado, con Derek llenando su culo y tocando su pene simultáneamente. Vio fuegos artificiales.

Yyyyyyy eso es suficiente para hacer que Stiles vuelva a venirse.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles cenará con su padre esta noche, luego planea ir a una sesión de entrenamiento con Deaton. Cuando oye que el coche patrulla se detiene en el camino de entrada, mira por la ventana y ve a su padre cargando una gran bolsa de papel marrón con un recibo grapado. ¡CHINO!

Stiles tropieza al bajar las escaleras cuando su padre entra por la puerta principal dándole una mirada sospechosa. "Estoy hambriento."

"Estoy seguro de que habrías sobrevivido".

"No. De ninguna manera. Estaba escribiendo mi testamento antes de que aparecieras."

Su padre se ríe y entra en la cocina, colocando en el mostrador la comida que trajo a casa. Agarra un plato para sí mismo y se sienta en su lugar habitual en la mesa. Stiles lo sigue, llenando su propio plato y se sienta frente a su padre. "Hijo, ¿te gustaría decirme qué pasó hoy en la escuela?"

"¿Qué parte?"

"Recibí una llamada hoy del consejero vocacional. Dijo que estás suspendiendo en Química y que tienes una D en inglés. Explica".

"¿Qué quieres que diga?", Soltó con un bocado de Lo Mein de cerdo. Sacude la cabeza "Apesto en Química y el profesor de inglés me odia".

"¿Por qué la excusa siempre es que el profesor te odia?"

"Porque, papá, siempre es cierto".

"Stiles, estás castigado". Stiles gime, protestando, pataléando. "Hasta que no subas tus calificaciones, no hay televisión, ni videojuegos, ni vida social".

"Uh, tengo que ayudar a Deaton a cerrar esta noche después de la cena. Lo prometí."

"Bien. Pero dile que no más noches tarde durante al menos una o dos semanas más." Su padre se pasa la mano por la cara y luego la arroja sobre la mesa. "Stiles, no creo que te des cuenta de lo serio que es esto".

"Tienes razón, papá, no lo hago. Solo son notas. Calificaciones de maestros excesivamente predispuestos con complejos de dioses. Sabes que no soy un niño estúpido, papá."

"Lo sé, hijo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tus amigos te distraen? ¿Es el deporte?"

"Mis amigos apenas tienen tiempo para mí y la temporada de lacrosse ha terminado".

"¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?"

Stiles se levanta y murmura: "Ya no tengo tanta hambre". Agarra sus llaves del mostrador, su mochila del sofá y sale corriendo por la puerta principal. Todo el tiempo, el sonido de su padre gritando detrás de él, tanto por enfado como por preocupación sonaba en sus oídos. Gira el encendido y se retira del camino de entrada, esperando que el fresco de la noche y el ruido silencioso de los árboles puedan calmar su mente ansiosa.


	3. Stiles habla hipotéticamente.

Stiles se encuentra con Deaton en las raíces subterráneas del Nemeton. Ya ha colocado una manta para sentarse y unas cuantas velas sin aroma de cera tanto para la luz como para la "energía". Se sienta a un lado de la manta, con las piernas y las manos dobladas, esperando pacientemente la llegada de Stiles. Cuando Stiles llega al pie de la escalera, se encuentra con una sonrisa cálida y acogedora. _Ahh, Deaton, maravilloso bastardo._

"Stiles, estaba empezando a preocuparme. Siéntate, tengo una lección crucial planeada para ti esta semana" . Hace un gesto hacia el espacio desocupado frente a él. Stiles le obedece sin palabras, se sienta frente a él y suspira. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tu mente está perturbada, puedo decirlo. La energía en la habitación simplemente cambió dramáticamente de cómoda a tensa." Stiles suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, ¿puedo ayudar?" Toma las manos de Stiles entre las suyas, como lo hacen cuando meditan. Es un gesto amable e íntimo, pero ninguno de los dos piensa en ello. Stiles cierra los ojos. "¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente piensas? ¿Y podemos saltarnos el sarcasmo, por favor?"

Stiles sacude la cabeza. "¿Cómo diablos puedes decirlo? Lo que sea." Se frota la cara con ambas manos. "Es ... _complicado_."

"Si no te has dado cuenta, Stiles, soy más que capaz de manejar lo 'complicado'. Y tú también. Entonces, lo que sea que te esté molestando debe ser muy pesado para estar pesándote con tanta fuerza. Creo que al compartirlo con un tercero, la presión se aliviará drásticamente ".

Exhala fuerte. "Bien. Por supuesto. Bien." Se detiene. Deaton va a decir algo, pero Stiles le detiene. "Es solo ... está bien. Entonces, tengo este amigo ... "Deaton levanta una ceja. "Diablos, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Soy yo. Es posible que ... _hipotéticamente_ me haya metido con una persona demasiado profunda, algo que no mencionaré ". Deaton levanta ambas manos como si dijera ' _No te estoy acusando de nada_  '. "Son absolutamente perfectos. Me hacen sentir fantásticamente y dejan una especie de resplandor _abrasador_ ... lo que sea. Demasiada información. Estoy empezando a hundirme con los deberes y me metí en una pelea con mi padre sobre por qué soy tan inadecuado y simplemente ... no es como si pudiera hablar, ya sabes, con Scott sobre esto ".

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"Porque ahora es todo un 'Alfa Verdadero' y tiene amigos y una novia. Y luego estoy yo - estúpido, frágil, bueno para casi nada."

"Stiles, creo que ya hemos demostrado que eres más que útil para la manada. No voy a estar a tu lado mientras pisas tu autoestima como si fuera un insecto ". Deaton le da a Stiles una sonrisa brillante y sincera. "Entonces cuéntame más sobre esta persona, la que te produce mariposas".

 _Más como el que me da una_ _erección_ _eterna_. "E ... son como sacados de mis sueños más salvajes. Tenemos personalidades perfectamente opuestas. Polos opuestos sobre todo. Y son como, básicamente, unos dioses del sexo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos ".

"Stiles, sabes que puedes decir _él_ , ¿verdad? No te juzgaré."

"Bien, _él_. Es como un dios sexual. Es la persona más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Es todo lo que odio y todo lo que podría desear. Y no puedo sacarle de mi mente ".

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Scott, ¿verdad?"

"Oh ... oh _D_ _ios no. Ewh - no puedo ... blech._ _¿_ _Scott?_ _¿U_ _n dios del sexo?"_ Se estremece ante la idea.

"No lo sé, Stiles. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de una persona hasta que has estado en la cama con ellas ".

"Palabras de sabiduría sobre el sexo, de Deaton, el misterioso veterinario-barra-druida".

Deaton se ríe como Stiles nunca ha visto antes. Se está soltando, su risa sonaba alegre y cordial. "No soy Gandhi, Stiles, por mucho que a todos os gustaría pensarlo". Stiles jadea sarcásticamente, sus ojos se abren como platos y se golpea ambas manos en las mejillas. "Con toda seriedad, tengo algunas preguntas - número uno, ¿le has dicho a Scott que eres gay?"

"No soy gay. Yo ... solo ... no. Y tampoco creo que sea bisexual ".

"Está bien, ¿así que le has dicho a Scott que eres pansexual?"

"¿Pan ... qué?"

"Pansexual. Significa que puedes sentirte bastante atraído por cualquier persona, independientemente de su género, raza u otra cosa. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí, lo entiendo. Pansexual. Y no, no lo he hecho."

"Quizá deberías. ¿Y supongo que tampoco le has dicho a tu padre?"

"Yo ... lo intenté una vez. No me creyó."

"Intenta esto: siéntale en un lugar tranquilo, con solo vosotros en la casa. Comienza la conversación diciendo que estás siendo completamente serio y que solo estás buscando su apoyo. Entonces explícale lo que sientes. Tan simple como eso. Todo tiene que ver con el entorno y la sensación de la situación ".

"¿Estás seguro de que no eres Gandhi?" Deaton se ríe de nuevo. "Definitivamente voy a hacer eso. Espera."

Saca su cuaderno de la bolsa y lo anota todo, preguntando de nuevo la definición de pansexual. Deaton se la repite lentamente y luego agrega: "Solo dile lo que sientes. Es tu padre - ha estado allí contigo durante algunos de tus más puros y genuinos momentos de emoción en tu vida. Si eres cien por ciento honesto y tratas de transmitir sinceridad, sin duda te creerá." Deaton sonríe. "Y si dice que no lo hace, está mintiendo. Deja que lo procese todo. No puedes esperar que acepte algo tan grande en tan poco tiempo ".

"Entonces ... ¿algún consejo sobre cómo debería hablar con Scott al respecto?"

"Honestamente, diría lo mismo. Es prudente que consigas a Scott solo, lejos de Allison y el resto de la manada y en un entorno privado como tu dormitorio. Scott ha estado ahí para ti desde cuando ¿guardería? Ha estado allí para ti durante todos los momentos genuinos que tu padre no ha presenciado, así que puedes contar con que él también te creerá. Scott puede no entenderlo de inmediato. No esperes que lo haga, puede tardar más que tu padre." Stiles lo anota todo y empuja el cuaderno a un lado. Dobla las manos sobre su regazo. "Ahora, siento que hay algo en este hombre que te impide compartir tu relación - algo más difícil de comprender que su género".

"No sé si estoy listo para compartir eso todavía".

"Puedes decírmelo cuando estés listo. O no tienes que decirme nada. Está bien por mí."

"Gracias, Doc. Eres el mejor."

Él se ríe. "Eres bienvenido, Stiles. Ahora diría 'vamos a trabajar', pero creo que esta semana ya has aprovechado tus emociones ". Deaton se da la vuelta, saca un paquete de la bolsa de su portátil y lo desenvuelve. Es un libro grueso, de color marrón oscuro, encuadernado en cuero, con el símbolo de un árbol estampado en la portada en un color verde jade. "Quiero darte esto. ¿Has oído hablar del término Grimorio?"

Stiles asiente. "¿No es como una Enciclopedia para brujas?"

"No exactamente. Es el trabajo de su vida - detallan cada encuentro que han tenido con lo sobrenatural y hacen una crónica de todo lo que han aprendido acerca de ser una bruja que es importante para ellas. Escriben los hechizos que han escrito y las recetas de pociones que han descubierto, todas para referencias futura ".

"Así que esto - lo que me estás dando - ¿es un Grimorio?"

"Es una idea que se me ocurrió y creo que te ayudará. Manejas las situaciones mejor con la razón y al poder ver todo el tablero - creo que escribir todo lo que aprendes te ayudará a aclarar algo de tu confusión mental, al mismo tiempo que te ayudará a recordar cosas pequeñas que hayas olvidado. Está destinado a ser algo así como el recuerdo - todo de _Harry Potter_ ". No. Lo. Hizo. "Pero eso no es todo para lo que está destinado. Quiero que puedas recordar todo lo que has aprendido. Quiero que sea un recordatorio de buenos recuerdos y de cada prueba que hayas soportado. No todo tiene que estar relacionado con lo sobrenatural. Puedes escribir aquí sobre el amor y la pérdida, el dolor y el triunfo. Puedes enseñárselo a tus hijos o nietos o dejar que tu padre lo lea para ayudarle a comprender el mundo sobrenatural, siempre que decidas que es mejor decírselo. " _Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí_. "Este libro es para un druida lo que un Grimorio es para una bruja. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Por supuesto, todo lo que dice Stiles carece de sinceridad y tiene un tono sarcástico. "Debajo de la estructura de una pregunta difícil, sí, creo que entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Quieres que escriba lo que aprendo aquí para poder mirar hacia atrás en el futuro. Al igual que tomar apuntes para que puedas estudiar para un examen ".

"Precisamente". Le entrega el libro a Stiles y se siente como plomo en sus manos. "Se lo encargue hacer a una bruja - bendito con agua de luna y encuadernado a mano. Le hablé de tu personalidad y tu chispa y ella construyó cada elemento pensando en ti. El grabado del árbol inscrito en el frente simboliza tu sentido innato del bien y el mal y tu don del sentido común. Ambos de los cuales tienes más que nadie - druida, bruja, humano u hombre lobo - que haya conocido. Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Stiles. Es un sentimiento tan personal e íntimo. "Cada día floreces más y más y no quiero que pienses que tu progreso pasa desapercibido. Cuídalo bien, creo que esto será tu mayor baza y defensa en el futuro ".

"No más cuadernos en espiral". Deaton asiente con una sonrisa. "Esto ... esto es hermoso. Gracias." Yyyyyyy la presa que ha estado aguantando tanto tiempo en los párpados de Stiles, estalla. Stiles se queda mirando el libro y una lágrima cae en su regazo. Deaton apoya una mano en el antebrazo de Stiles, pero no dice nada. Es reconfortante como Deaton sabe exactamente como consolar a Stiles. Stiles abre la portada del libro y en la primera página grabado en tinta de color rojo oscuro, lee:

"Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que realmente somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades".

\- Albus Dumbledore

........................................................................................................................

"Todo lo que puedo decir es - gra ... gracias".

"Al contrario de lo que puedes creer, Stiles, te lo mereces."


	4. Stiles tiene muchos sentimientos.

Es casi medianoche cuando Stiles regresa a su casa para encontrar a su padre tumbado en el sofá del salón viendo la misma película que vuelve a ver en tiempos de lucha: _El libro de la selva._

........................................................................................................................

 _El libro de la selva_ es uno de los pocos recuerdos que Stiles tiene que une a la familia en un pequeño lazo. ¿Sabes cómo todos los niños pequeños tienen esa única película o programa de televisión que puede ocuparles durante horas seguidas? ¿La que milagrosamente puede consolarles más que cualquier otra? Bien, para Stiles era _El libro de la selva_. Sus padres podían ponerla una y otra vez durante horas y horas y él miraba atentamente, cada vez. Cantaba con cada canción y la única vez que necesitaba atención era durante el tiempo que tardaba en rebobinar la cinta VHS. Naturalmente, Stiles se hizo mayor para la película, encontrando otras fascinaciones nuevas para ocupar su tiempo, como Star Wars, Bob Esponja y su mayor placer culpable de todos los tiempos: _Padres forzosos_.

Cuando Stiles tenía alrededor de cinco o seis años y sus padres reutilizaron su colección de VHS, decidieron comenzar una tradición. Decidieron que los martes por la noche (una de las pocas noches a la semana que el Sheriff tenía libre), iban a cenar en el salón para ver una de las cintas VHS en su colección. La mayoría de las veces, Stiles prefería ver _El libro de la selva_. Así lo hicieron. La tradición se convirtió en algo que hicieron principalmente para animarse. La vieron cuando murió el primer perro de Stiles, cuando sus padres se metieron en una discusión y cuando el primer enamoramiento de Stiles le rechazó (estaba en primer grado, pero aún así). Él y su padre la vieron sin su madre por primera vez cuando se les notificó que le quedaban dos meses de vida. La vieron la tarde que murió. Incluso compartieron la tradición con sus seres queridos en la reunión después del funeral.

........................................................................................................................

Pero Stiles no ha visto a su padre sacar la película en seis o siete años.

El sonido del chirrido de la puerta delantera arranca a su padre de su aturdimiento. Murmura en su estado descontento, girándose para enfrentar a Stiles. Hace un gesto para que su hijo vaya a sentarse, con una botella de cerveza en una mano. Stiles sigue sus órdenes y se sienta en el sillón al lado de donde su padre se sienta en el sofá. Puede ver una almohada donde su padre descansó su cabeza, probablemente por horas. Junto a la cabecera del sofá en el suelo hay tres botellas vacías más.

"Papá, ¿por qué sigues despierto? ¿Y por qué estás viendo-?" La garganta de Stiles se contrae, como siempre lo hace justo antes de un ataque de pánico.

"Te esperé hasta que llegaras a casa. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?" Stiles va a responder, pero le interrumpe. "Pregunta retórica. ¿Sabes a qué hora es el toque de queda en Beacon Hills? "Se masajea las sienes. "Puedes responder a eso."

"Once. Pero -"

"Nada de 'pero' hijo. Sabes, soy bastante indulgente contigo. Solo te pido que sigas algunas reglas básicas, pero últimamente solo haces lo que quieres ".

"No estaba- lo siento".

"¿Es así? ¿' _Lo siento_ '? Caray, Stiles, por una vez en tu vida, te estoy pidiendo que me des _algo_. _Cualquier cosa_ para seguir, solo para saber que estás bien ".

"Pa-papá ... estoy bien. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Exhala con fuerza, tratando de alejar el nudo en su garganta que se contrae cada vez más con cada palabra que dice. "Lo siento, llegué tarde papá y lamento haberte hecho esperar por mí. Y ... lamento que hayas sentido la necesidad de sacar la película por mi culpa." Se desmorona. Un charco de sentimientos a los pies de su padre.

"¿Por qué no puedes decirme qué está pasando contigo? Sabes, solías decírmelo todo ".

Stiles inhala y exhala profunda y lentamente. Las lágrimas recorren su cara y en un tono calmado y levemente amortiguado, responde: "Eres todo lo que me queda. Y-yo ... no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos también ".

Stiles se limpia la cara y deja caer su mochila en la escalera, luego se mete en la cocina en busca de una botella de agua. Desde el salón, su padre le llama: "Quiero volver a ponerte en terapia". Sigue a Stiles a la cocina con las botellas vacías en la mano. Las arroja al contenedor de reciclaje y se sirve un vaso de leche de la nevera, mientras dice: "Y no tengo que saberlo, iré contigo esta vez. Solo se tratará de ti." Stiles se mueve para salir de la habitación, pero su padre le agarra el hombro con fuerza. "Creo que podría ayudar. Porque, para ser honesto, niño, no sé qué más hacer contigo. "Le suelta cuando sabe que Stiles no saldrá corriendo. Se encoge de hombros y se masajea la frente. Está tratando, de verdad.

Sin volverse para mirar a su padre, deja caer los brazos a los lados y sus músculos se relajan. Aprieta los dientes y murmura: "Puedo arreglármelas solo". Se apresura a salir, para gran consternación de su padre, que ahora le está llamando. Stiles simplemente recoge su mochila, sube las escaleras hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta. Sabe que su padre no entrará. Sabe que su padre no intentará descifrarlo, tanto como quisiera porque incluso si se entrometiera, no tendría ni idea de qué decir.

Stiles se apoya contra la puerta y se sienta en el suelo, escuchando atentamente el golpeteo de los pies de su padre mientras se mueven por la escalera, cerrando la casa para pasar la noche. Mientras escucha, se encuentra mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno. No hay una sola estrella visible en su campo de visión. _Ah, la belleza que es la contaminación lumínica_. Se levanta y se desnuda, se pone un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta negra.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles puede sentir que cada muro que ha construido se está derrumbando, cada ladrillo compuesto de compostura de segunda clase, falsos pretextos y una sensación de autoestima casi absurda, mezclados y apilados para sentirse seguro e intacto.

Puede sentirse cada vez más apartado de las personas que alguna vez pensó que eran sus amigos más cercanos. Claro, todavía están allí, pero no prestan atención a la existencia de Stiles. Se ha convertido en una mosca en la pared, un espectador por así decirlo. Y pensar que Stiles solía ser el que tenía el plan. Solía ser al que todos buscaban por consejos tanto en sus vidas humanas como en sus vidas sobrenaturales. Solía bromear acerca de ser inútil, pero ahora realmente se siente así. Sigue las corrientes y las mareas, empujando sus propios pensamientos y planes de nuevo en su mente, silenciando la parte de él que una vez valió la pena. Y no está seguro de por qué. Uno pensaría que una batalla como la de la Manada Alfa y el Darach acercaría más a un grupo de aliados, pero Stiles se pregunta en secreto si la razón por la que se están separando es porque no queda nada por lo que pelear. No hay una amenaza inminente que les haga luchar por sobrevivir. No hay una tormenta inminente para planificar. No hay una situación grave ni una bomba de tiempo que les obligue a todos a unir sus cabezas para salvar lo que sea que esté siendo amenazado. Y Stiles se odia a sí mismo por desear volver a la tragedia. Se odia a sí mismo por esperar que surja una razón para que los demás puedan escuchar sus ingeniosos planes. Se odia a sí mismo por querer que sus amigos vuelvan de la manera más terrible y perturbadora que pueda imaginar - ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

Las acciones que siguen se encuentran turbias en la memoria de Stiles. Todo lo que sabe es que se rompió, derramando más y más capas de pintura que solía usar para enmascararse a lo largo de los años. Lo que recuerda en su memoria no se siente como una experiencia, más bien como la narración de una historia en la que no participó. No sabe exactamente lo que pasó, solo que pudo hacer que la voz omnipresente dentro de su cabeza dejara de gritar por un momento y disminuir el dolor que sangraba en su corazón. El ruido constante no pudo ser silenciado, pero en lugar de hacer girar la cabeza de Stiles, fue eventualmente el sonido que le hizo dormir. Y esa noche, con cada emoción pesada que se había agregado al grosor de la niebla que se alzaba sobre la cabeza de Stiles, dejarse llevar por un sueño inevitablemente sin sueños era el silencio más maravilloso que jamás había sentido.


	5. Stiles se cae a pedazos.

La sensación que Stiles experimenta cuando se despierta por primera vez es sinónimo de resaca. Se acuesta con los ojos cerrados y aferra el osito de peluche al pecho por lo que podrían haber sido minutos u horas antes de decidir levantarse para enfrentar los desafíos del día. Siente una presión en la cara, aludiendo al hecho de que había estado llorando la noche anterior. Es la sensación de haberse derrumbado. Es la sensación seca y punzante de sus ojos lo que dice que no le quedan lágrimas. Es el sentimiento de constricción en la parte posterior de su garganta lo que le cuenta las innumerables veces que se había ahogado en sus propios sollozos. Es la debilidad en sus músculos y el ruido en sus huesos lo que indica inequívocamente lo fácil que se dejó desentrañar por completo, cayéndose a pedazos.

Stiles es bombardeado con la sensación de hambre, incluso con el incesante nudo en su estómago, temblores y un golpeteo en la cabeza. Se da la vuelta y busca su teléfono, leyendo la hora: _2:30 pm._ Hay dos llamadas perdidas de su padre, probablemente para asegurarse de que no esté muerto. Cuando se levanta de la cama para sentarse, sus ojos se encuentran con una visión muy intrusiva. Al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared junto a su escritorio, está un Derek dormido en toda su gloria.

Entonces, ¿cómo podría Stiles decidir acercarse a este? ¿Podría ir y despertarle suavemente? ¿Podría arrojar una manta sobre él y esperar abajo hasta que se despierte? No, por supuesto que no. Stiles le tira su osito de peluche a la cabeza.

La reacción de Derek no tiene precio. Se pone en posición vertical, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, las garras salen y los ojos brillan de color rojo. Sus ojos recorren la habitación, pero finalmente descansan en el osito de peluche posado en su regazo. "¿Qué diablos, Stiles?"

Está furioso. Stiles está histérico. "¿Me estás haciendo esa pregunta? Tú eres el que se coló en mi habitación en medio de la noche. Esto es como si estuvieras desarrollando otra idiosincrasia para agregar a tu persona oscura-esotérica-sexy-ajustada-en-pantalones-de-cuero-hombre-lobo y es un poco espeluznante ".

Derek arroja el oso de vuelta a la cama juguetonamente, luego responde: "Sabes, en realidad vine a las 11 de esta mañana".

"Mitad de la noche. Caso cerrado." Derek le lanza una sonrisa mordaz y sarcástica. "¿Qué quieres?"

Derek se levanta para sentarse junto a Stiles en la cama, pero le encuentra a medio camino. Se paran cara a cara y Derek agarra ambas manos de Stiles. "Retrae las garras, chico grande". Stiles se suelta las manos y se cruza de brazos, sacando el labio inferior, haciendo pucheros en broma. "Vine con la intención de hablar sobre la otra noche, ya que, ya sabes, no llegamos a eso".

"Bien, quiero decir -"

Derek interviene, su tono ahora severo, sus labios apretados en una mueca. Se está frenando. "Dije que para eso vine." Suspira y se pasa las manos por la cara. "No dije por qué decidí quedarme".

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?" Stiles se ve confundido.

"Podía oler la sangre desde tu patio delantero. Tu sangre. Abrí la ventana y el olor me inundó la nariz. Fue abrumador. Fueron los pañuelos empapados de sangre en tu bote de basura ". Derek apunta en dirección a la papelera de Stiles, que se encuentra debajo de su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. "Y ahora que estoy aquí, tan cerca de ti, puedo oler claramente la sangre que viene de ti también".

Stiles sonríe y mira a sus pies. "Lo siento Derek, tengo la regla".

Derek agarra ambos bíceps de Stiles, manteniéndole firmemente en su lugar, encontrándose con sus ojos durante varios segundos. Busca en su expresión, esperando una explicación real. Después de lo que se siente como minutos de silencio, Derek aprieta los dientes y gruñe, " _Stiles_ ".

Algo - una imagen borrosa y de corta duración - parpadea en la mente de Stiles. _La navaja de bolsillo. La navaja en mi mano, cortando mi piel. La toalla de papel humedecida en mi otra mano, irritando las heridas al limpiar la sangre repetidamente._ "Yo ... yo no ... no sé qué pasó. Solo quería hacer que se detuviera. Necesitaba ... calmar los estúpidos pensamientos durante un maldito segundo para poder aclarar mi cabeza y supongo que ... simplemente ... "Stiles empieza a sofocarse con sus palabras. " _Di-_ _Dios_ ". La hiperventilación y la sangre corriendo a su cabeza le hacen casi desmayarse. Se hunde en los brazos de Derek, dejando que le acompañe a sentarse en la cama. Derek se sienta al lado de Stiles, agarra las mangas de Stiles y las enrolla lentamente hasta los codos. Ambos antebrazos de Stiles están envueltos en una gasa empapada de sangre. Stiles gime: " _¡¿Qué demonios es eso ?!_ "

Derek le levanta y le lleva por el pasillo hasta el baño. Le sienta en la tapa del inodoro y comienza a revolver los cajones en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo - en el aturdimiento de Stiles, logró meter el contenido de nuevo en la caja y ponerlo en el gabinete debajo del fregadero, a simple vista. Derek desenreda lentamente la gasa envuelta alrededor de los antebrazos de Stiles, la gasa ahora pegada a las heridas por la sangre seca. Quita las capas de la manera más indolora posible. Stiles observa a Derek, que, arrodillado delante de él, le limpia meticulosamente, le aplica un poco de pomada antibacteriana y envuelve ambos brazos con gasa nueva. Derek se levanta y tararea, se inclina para acariciar una mejilla con el pulgar y presionar sus labios en la frente de Stiles.

Ayuda a Stiles a ponerse de pie y le lleva de regreso a su habitación, envolviendo uno de los brazos de Stiles sobre sus hombros y sosteniéndole cerca de la cintura. Deja a Stiles en su cama, luego se sienta en el borde con ambos pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. Sus codos descansan en la parte superior de sus rodillas para sostener su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras masajea a la fuerza sus sienes. "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?"

"Derek -"

"Apesto con las palabras, Stiles. No puedo hacer una broma en cada situación para hacerte reír y no puedo decir con tu vocabulario lo que siento y pienso. No soy ... "Suspira y se gira hacia Stiles. "No soy bueno arreglando cosas rotas".

"Solo ... solo por favor no te vayas. Nunca más tienes que volver a hablarme ... solo quédate aquí y sostenme. ¿Por favor?"

"No me iré, lo prometo". Derek se arrastra para besar a Stiles en la frente, luego se acuesta boca arriba junto a él, mirando al techo. "Me quedaré hasta que te canses de mí".

"Ya pasamos de ese punto, Sourwolf". Los dos se ríen, el sonido armonioso resuena en las paredes de la habitación.

" _Es_ _o_. De eso estoy hablando. No soy bueno _en eso_ ".

"Bien, a veces, Derek, no necesito reírme. A veces solo necesito que alguien me sostenga cerca y me diga que todo va a estar bien, que me haga olvidar mis problemas ". Sonríe dulcemente y besa a Derek en la mejilla. "Y tú, señor, eres muy capaz de esas cosas".


	6. Stiles lo tiene mal.

Los dos yacieron en la cama de Stiles durante casi una hora, disfrutando del calor del otro y saboreando el sentimiento de contacto humano / hombre lobo. "Derek", Stiles saca las sílabas melódicamente. Se pone de lado y usa su mano libre para recorrer el pecho de Derek. Se abre camino debajo de la camisa de Derek para rozar la piel desnuda de su torso con las yemas de sus dedos. "¿Sabes qué me haría sentir mejor?"

"No creo que este sea el mejor momento para ..."

Stiles le silencia con un beso. "Es el momento perfecto". Pone su mano izquierda en el regazo de Derek para provocarle, solo por si acaso.

"Te acabo de encontrar en medio de una crisis mental, ¿y crees que ahora es un buen momento para follar?"

"Lo entiendo, Derek, crees que estoy jodido de la cabeza por estar deprimido y caliente en una tarde". Derek se ríe y se muerde el labio inferior. "Mi padre no está en casa. Es sábado y está trabajando un turno doble, por lo que no estará en casa por un tiempo ". Derek considera la propuesta solo por un momento antes de que Stiles esté encima de él. "Haz que me sienta mejor, Derek." Se acerca y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Derek, exhalando aliento caliente contra su piel. "Folla la tristeza fuera de mí". Y eso es suficiente para enviar a Derek hasta el cielo.

Derek le voltea y deja besos desde detrás de su oreja hasta su clavícula. "¿Es eso lo que quieres, Stiles?" Derek muele con fuerza sobre la creciente erección de Stiles con la suya. Se acerca mucho a la cara de Stiles. "¿Hmm? ¿Quieres que te folle?"

Stiles arquea su espalda, pero Derek se aleja del contacto. Stiles gime, "Oh joder Derek". Traga saliva y asiente furiosamente. "Sí. Sí, Derek, eso es exactamente lo que quiero ".

Derek coloca ambas manos de Stiles en la cama sobre su cabeza y dice. "No te voy a follar, Stiles". Stiles está a punto de protestar, pero Derek lleva un dedo a sus labios. "Te haré el amor. Te volveré loco, te querré apasionadamente, pero no te follaré. Simplemente no puedo ".

Stiles se ríe, demasiado entusiasta para su comodidad y usa su mano libre para agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Derek y le tira de nuevo. "Voy a fingir que esa no fue la línea más cursi que he escuchado y creeré que estás siendo sincero ". Derek se ve un poco derrotado, pensando por una vez que podría usar sus palabras para expresar cómo se sentía realmente. "Es dulce. Derek, quiero que me hagas el amor."

La sonrisa de Derek se ensancha y excita y en poco tiempo, vuelve a caer en el regazo de Stiles. Se sienta rápidamente, recostándose en las piernas de Stiles y se quita la camisa. Se inclina y quita la de Stiles también. Se besan y chispas vuelan detrás de los párpados de Stiles. La idea de tener sexo con Derek nunca dejará de desconcertarle. _En_ _un mundo de personas, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué me_ _elegiría a mi estúpido, torpe, desgarbado, demasiado arrogante para mi propio bien ser?_ _Debe estar loco o tener algo por los bienes dañados_. Derek está agradecido de que Stiles solo usaba pantalones de chándal para ir a la cama. Pasa un dedo justo debajo de la cintura de los pantalones de Stiles y Stiles se estremece. Pone una mano en el cuello de Derek para profundizar el beso y la otra en su cadera. "D-Der -"

En ese momento, Derek deja de burlarse de la cintura de los pantalones de Stiles y mete toda su mano en sus pantalones, agradeciendo a los dioses que Stiles haya optado por no usar ropa interior para ir a la cama. Arrastra agonizantemente dos dedos desde la base hasta la cabeza del pene de Stiles, haciéndole retorcerse bajo el toque. Retira su mano para bajar los pantalones de chándal, con la ayuda de Stiles, por supuesto. Derek sonríe con locura ante la vista ante él. Nunca podría cansarse de esto. Mira por unos segundos más antes de buscar el lubricante de la mesita de noche. Utiliza su dedo índice derecho para abrir el orificio de Stiles, mientras que usa la otra para tocar ligeramente el pene de Stiles, no lo suficiente para hacerle venirse, lo suficiente para volverle loco. "Derek". Empuja otro dedo y trabaja por un tiempo, Stiles golpea la mano que Derek usa para burlarse de su pene "Para. Es cruel."

Derek se inclina para besar a Stiles, luego le muerde el labio inferior, rozando intencionalmente la próstata de Stiles para que pueda sentir a Stiles jadear contra su boca. Se sienta y coloca un tercer dedo frío y húmedo en el agujero de Stiles y lo toma con facilidad. Como lo hizo la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, Derek se pregunta si lo ha intentado antes. Y, como lo hizo la primera vez, la imagen en su cabeza le pone aún más duro. Stiles sabe que no debe rogar porque no es lo que Derek quiere. Derek no quiere que Stiles mendigue, quiere que Stiles esté sin palabras y apasionado. En este punto, Stiles se pregunta si el segundo existe.

Derek saca sus dedos con un ruido obsceno y en poco tiempo, la presión provocando su borde es reemplazada por la cabeza de Derek, alineada y lista para el propósito. Stiles asintió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los ojos con fuerza. La presión no arde ni pica tanto como la primera vez, como es de esperar. En poco tiempo, la lentitud de la presión añadida se vuelve tortuosa. Le gime a Derek: "Puedo soportarlo. Se siente muy bien ". Derek le da a Stiles menos tiempo para ajustarse y el ritmo que establece es perfecto. En poco tiempo, Derek toca fondo.

Ahora está más cerca de Stiles, respirando pesadamente en su cuello. Besa la piel de su cuello una vez, luego mordisquea la oreja de Stiles, susurrando suavemente: "Te mostraré lo que quise decir con amor loco y apasionado". Y lo hace.

Besa a Stiles en la frente, luego comienza sus rítmicos y lentos empujes. Está cara a cara con Stiles, sosteniéndose por los antebrazos. Presiona besos profundos e impresionantes a los labios de Stiles, literalmente. Solo se detiene por aire. Deja que la lengua de Stiles entre en su boca, explorando con curiosidad todo lo que pueda manejar. "Derek ... m-más rápido". Derek obedece, su ritmo aumentando, los sonidos de la sangre corriendo y una mezcla de dos latidos indistintos llenan sus oídos.

Derek rápidamente se apodera de la erección descuidada de Stiles, tocándola intensamente. La sacude al ritmo de sus empujes y Stiles puede sentirlo en todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos de los pies se retuercen y muerde un gruñido, soltando, "D-Der" en advertencia, pero en segundos llega a su orgasmo. Siente como el calor se dispara en su estómago, pero realmente no podría importarle menos. Derek se viene, a un ritmo de perfecta sincronización con el orgasmo de Stiles. El calor le abruma, la calidez de su propio semen sobre su estómago, el calor de Derek encima de él, el calor de Derek entrando dentro de él. Derek se retira y Stiles tartamudea: "Yo ... yo ...", pero Derek le silencia con un beso. Cuando se retira, una sonrisa enorme se extiende en su cara, como nada que haya visto antes en él. "Gracias por venir ... quiero decir, ya sabes, gracias por estar aquí". Algo extraño le pasa a la elocuencia y el ingenio de Stiles durante el sexo y es realmente lamentable.

Derek está eufórico, mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente. "Fue un placer."

Permanecen quietos por varios minutos, sus latidos disminuyen junto con su respiración. "¡Mierda, Derek! ¡¿Qué hora es?!"

"Son las cinco menos cuarto, ¿por qué?"

"¿No se supone que nos reuniríamos en tu loft para la reunión de la manada de esta noche a las 5:30?"

"... Mierda".

"Y le dije a Scott que le recogería porque Allison no vendrá esta noche".

"Está bien", se levanta y se pone la ropa en segundos. "Bien, tengo que volver al loft para limpiar un poco y pedir una pizza". Besa a Stiles con una sonrisa en su cara, su camisa solo se la puso a medio camino. "Te veré pronto". Antes de que Stiles pueda levantarse de la cama, Derek sale por la ventana, el sonido de su Camaro empieza a venir desde la esquina. Desde donde se encuentra, inclinado en la ventana, Stiles puede escuchar la música fuerte y de mierda de Derek desde casi una cuadra de distancia a través de los pobres altavoces maltratados del coche.

"Qué idiota".


	7. Stiles frunce los labios al esconder su secreto.

La reunión de la manada es como cualquier otra que hayan tenido últimamente. Hablan sobre la preparación hacia nuevas amenazas por un corto período de tiempo, pero al final terminan comiendo pizza y viendo una película.

Cuando Stiles entra en la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua, Peter está apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y habla con Cora, que está sentada en el mostrador. "¿Nada para ti, Stiles?" Peter hace un gesto hacia la mezcla heterogénea de cajas de pizza repartidas en el mostrador. Stiles levanta una mano y sacude la cabeza como si dijera: 'Estoy bien'. Peter dirige su atención a Cora y murmura en ese tono increíblemente sarcástico que solo Peter puede ejecutar: "Sígueme. Esto debería ser un placer". Muestra su infame sonrisa villana antes de girarse para entrar a la sala de estar con Cora detrás de él. Stiles se queda en la cocina, manteniendo el hermoso culo de Derek a la vista. Está jugando con el reproductor de DVD cuando Peter casi se lanza a la habitación, anunciando alegremente: "Damas y caballeros, ¡creo que nuestro alfa puede tener un nuevo interés amoroso!"

El corazón de Stiles se hunde en sus bolas.

Peter comienza a aplaudir y sonreír con entusiasmo falso. Cora, Isaac y Ethan siguen su ejemplo, aplaudiendo y silbando y Scott levanta ambos pulgares y dice: "¡Muy bien, tío!"

Derek se da la vuelta lentamente, frunciendo el ceño por la furia y la vergüenza. "Peter, déjalo."

"¿Entonces es verdad? La razón por la que hueles a hormonas y excitación por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ¿tienes a una persona importante? "

Scott interviene. "¡Finalmente! Tu falta de vida amorosa estaba al borde de lo deprimente, hermano." Scott se levanta para darle una palmada tranquilizadora en la espalda. "Ignórale. Bien por ti, amigo ". Le da una palmada en la espalda antes de ir a la cocina por unos segundos. Stiles improvisa rápidamente, sacando su teléfono para hacer que parezca que estaba ocupado, por lo que no parecía estar escuchando.

Derek suspira. "No lo hago ... todos podéis sacarlo de vuestras cabecitas porque no estoy hablando de eso".

........................................................................................................................

El viaje a la casa de Scott es silencioso. Escuchan la radio y cantan junto a las terribles 40 canciones top, imitando las voces de las estrellas del pop femeninas (solo imaginaos eso por un segundo. De acuerdo, continuad). No es hasta que están a una cuadra de distancia que Scott decide vocalizar sus preocupaciones aparentes, de la mejor manera que sabe.

"¿Vas a decirme por qué apestas a lágrimas y lubricante?"

Stiles se queda mirando la carretera, sin saber si reír o cagarse en sus pantalones. " _Es ... complicado_."

Se detiene frente a la casa de Scott y saluda con la mano a la madre de Scott, que está mirando a través de las persianas de la ventana de su habitación para ver qué era el repugnante ruido, el que venía del "Jeep". Ella le devuelve el saludo, mostrando su habitual sonrisa dulce / confusa de qué demonios habéis estado haciendo para sonreír.

"Adiós, tío. Espero que la situación se torne, como, _menos complicada_." Stiles se ríe mientras Scott sale del Jeep, pasando una mano sobre su descuidado corte de pelo.

Stiles mira el teléfono que está posado en su regazo y descubre un nuevo texto de Sourwolf. Lo lee: "Encuéntrame en el restaurante del centro en 20. Sabes, el que tiene tus patatas fritas rizadas favoritas. ;) "

 _Incluso hace que las putas pa_ _tat_ _as_ _fritas_ _rizadas sean provocativas. Oh Dios, siento_ _el comienzo de un_ _fetiche ..._ Stiles sonríe y escribe una respuesta. "Tú las compras, amigo".


	8. A Stiles le gustan sus patatas fritas rizadas.

Cuando Stiles se detiene en el terreno rocoso del aparcamiento del restaurante, ve el Camaro negro de Derek, lo que significa que ya está dentro. Aparca y se calma, se pone la sudadera y respira hondo. Hay algo acerca de la presencia de Derek que agita las náuseas ineludibles que descansan en el estómago de Stiles, una enfermedad que se ha convertido en algo constante en los últimos tiempos.

Va al restaurante, con luces fluorescentes extremas que ciegan su visión. Se toma unos momentos para quitarse la bruma y ve a Derek en el puesto en el rincón más alejado del restaurante. Lleva su atuendo habitual: vaqueros oscuros que están un poco apretados, un cuello en V negro y su siempre gastada chaqueta de cuero. Se ha encorvado sobre su taza de café, mirando el movimiento hipnótico de la cuchara en su mano. Stiles verifica la hora en su teléfono - 10:08 pm. _¿Alguna vez duerme?_ De camino a la mesa, Stiles se detiene en el mostrador para hacer un pedido (patatas fritas rizadas y una Coca Cola) con su camarera habitual. Ella le sonríe dulcemente, su uso excesivo de pintalabios y colorete ya no le afecta.

Se acerca y se sienta en el puesto frente a Derek. La cabeza de Derek se levanta para mirar a Stiles, fingiendo que no vio entrar a Stiles, pero sabe que Derek pudo escuchar cada uno de sus pasos golpeando la grava, el cemento y el suelo de linóleo cuando se acercaba. Stiles decide dejarlo así, sin sentir la necesidad de interrogar a Derek esta vez. Derek le saluda con una sonrisa agotada. El retorcido embotamiento de los músculos en la expresión de Derek ya no tiene ningún significado para ninguno de ellos, ya que han superado el punto de saludos innecesarios y sentimientos de bienvenida.

O, como Stiles preferiría decir "Vamos a saltarnos la mierda". Derek levanta una ceja. "¿De qué se trata esto?" Stiles gesticula delante de sí mismo en el espacio entre él y Derek.

"Eso es lo que esperaba que pudiéramos ... discutir".

"Sabes que son como las 10 en punto, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y?"

"Lo que sea. Ve al grano, señor ". La idea infalible de Stiles de agregar apodos triviales para hacer que una conversación sea menos tensa siempre parece funcionar de manera brillante.

Derek sonríe y sacude la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en su café. "Bueno, quiero saber lo que tienes que decir sobre ... esto". Imita el gesto de Stiles entre ellos. "Has estado inusualmente callado acerca de tus sentimientos".

"El hecho de que tú seas el que inicie la conversación me molesta, francamente". Stiles se detiene mientras la camarera se acerca con su orden, impregnando el aire con su perfume abrumador y empalagoso. Ella se aleja, sin intercambiar palabras con ellos, sabiendo que deben querer hablar en privado. Stiles mete algunas patatas en su boca, suspirando con deleite por el sabor. Derek le hace una seña a Stiles, como para decir continúa. Stiles termina de masticar y traga, toma un sorbo de su bebida y continúa en voz baja, sonando agravado: "Está bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gustas? ¿Qué te quiero en mi cama más a menudo? Eh ¿Qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Qué pareces ser la única persona que queda en la faz de la tierra que puede consolarme? "Stiles pasa los dedos de su mano derecha a través de su pelo rapado. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar detrás de sus párpados. Intenta aliviar la seriedad de la situación, como de costumbre, con humor. Se ríe. "¿Qu-qué me he masturbado más veces de las que me gustaría admitir al pensar en ti en tus estúpidos pantalones ajustados y tu chaqueta de cuero cerniéndote sobre mí?", Se ríe. " _Jesús_ , estoy tan jodido".

Derek mantiene una cara seria, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Stiles. Dice, sin vacilar en su tono, "Pensé que ya hablamos sobre esto. Es _Derek_. "La pequeña cantidad de lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Stiles se drenaron, la tensión de la situación aliviada por el sorprendentemente divertido ... ¿ _modismo_ de Derek? _¿Fue eso lo que_ _la Señora_ _Blake nos enseñó?_ _¿Una referencia que solo alguien que estaba en el_ _bucle_ _entendería?_ _S_ _í_ _, eso_. Derek se muerde el labio inferior y mira su café por milésima vez, _y, joder, es tan atractivo. Imagen mental. Toma todo este espectáculo para fines de visualización posterior, Stiles._ "Con toda seriedad sin embargo..." _Por supuesto que tiene que ser serio. Es Derek, por el amor de Dios._ "No creo que sea seguro para ti estar, ya sabes, involucrarte ... conmigo." El corazón de Stiles se rompe en un millón de pedazos. _¿Está rompi_ _endo_ _?_ "No quiero que te hieras. Has tenido suficiente angustia durante una vida ". Para un hombre de muy pocas palabras, Derek tiene algunos momentos muy profundos.

"¿Estás ... estás jodidamente bromeando?" Los ojos de Derek se agrandan, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción. "En serio amigo, eres un idiota". Derek suspira y se inclina hacia atrás en el puesto cerrando los ojos. "Creo que tienes miedo de agregar más a tu gran bola de culpa que has estado acumulando de relaciones pasadas. Creo que tienes miedo de herirme porque tienes miedo de lo que te hará a ti".

"Stiles, eso realmente no es -"

"O tal vez porque crees que te haré daño". Derek sacude la cabeza, pero antes de que pueda intervenir, Stiles continúa. "Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, amigo, no tendrás que preocuparte por como reaccionaré cuando mi vida se ponga en peligro y tengas que contarme tu secreto. No tendrás que preocuparte por si posiblemente llego a ser una perra asesina psicótica ". Derek levanta una ceja. "No soy la gente de tu pasado. No seré como ninguno de ellos. Soy un chico, no estoy seguro de si alguna vez ... espera, ¿alguna vez has estado con un chico antes? "

Derek sacude la cabeza. "No. Bueno, quiero decir, he hecho cosas con un chico antes. Dos veces. Y estaba borracho más allá de todo reconocimiento en ambas ocasiones".

"Pensé que los hombres lobo no podían emborracharse".

"Había bebido mucho. Mucho".

Hay un silencio. Stiles espera algo más de Derek, pero se da cuenta de que probablemente tiene que dirigir la conversación para lograr algo. Se sienta y se pone ambas manos en los muslos. "Está bien, entonces. Mi opinión sigue en pie, ¿vale? No interrumpas lo que sea que tengamos porque sientes miedo. La mierda pasa, amigo. No puedes vivir tu vida con miedo a la angustia porque eso no es realmente vivir, ¿lo sabes?"

Derek se encoge de hombros sin entusiasmo. "Yo solo ... está bien". Stiles levanta las cejas. "Solo ... necesito saber si eres ... serio o no". Sus ojos suben de nuevo para encontrarse con los de Stiles, que ahora están iluminados por alegría.

"Uh, sí, duh, hablo en serio. Soy totalmente serio. Soy tan serio como Allison cuando dice cada dos semanas que está rompiendo con Scott para siempre ". Se ríe para sí mismo. "Totalmente, 100% serio. Estoy bastante atrapado. Quiero decir, soy fantástico para preparar el desayuno y tengo buen gusto en las películas y, al contrario de lo que se cree, puedo escuchar cuando alguien tiene que hablar. Quiero decir - yo ... podría ser bueno para ti. Podrías ser bueno para mí ".

"Estoy lejos de ser bueno, Stiles. Saca esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza antes de que tenga que forzarla a través de tu volante. ¿Te suena familiar? ". _No. Hizo. Otro. Modismo. Huh._

"Cállate. Deja de ser tan lobo amargado ".

"¿Dejarías de llamarme así?"

"Nunca. Especialmente ahora que sé que te molesta. "Le sonríe a Derek.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Muchas cosas me molestan." Se cruza de brazos. "¿Así que es eso? ¿Vamos a tratar de resolver esto?"

Stiles se pone pensativo de manera burlona por un momento, golpeando un dedo en la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al techo. "Supongo. Quiero decir, solo si hay más sexo loco y voraz involucrado ".

"Definitivamente puedo hacer que eso pase".


	9. A Stiles le crecen un par.

Pasan varios días (afortunadamente) sin incidentes antes de que Stiles tenga la oportunidad de hablar con Scott. Scott prometió mantener el jueves libre para Stiles esta semana: ni Allison, ni práctica, ni entrenamiento, ni tonterías, solo él y Stiles para hablar. Es una tarde fría y Stiles se sienta en su escritorio, retorciendo ansiosamente sus pulgares y mirando el frágil libro encuadernado en cuero que Deaton le regaló, que se encuentra justo en el medio del desorden en su escritorio. Ha estado tratando de formular que quiere escribir exactamente. Ha estado mirando la maldita cosa durante días, considerando cada nuevo descubrimiento en los últimos años. Tiene tantas ideas sobre lo que le gustaría escribir, pero nada de lo que pueda pensar parece ser lo suficientemente significativo como para escribirlo en la primera página porque de alguna manera, tiene cierta importancia para él. _¿Qué-?,_ se pregunta _, ¿-es lo más esencial y, en última instancia, lo más importante que he llegado a comprender?_

Sale de su trance cuando escucha el sonido amortiguado de su tono de llamada enterrado en algún lugar de su cama. Ve la hora - 3:47 pm - _llega más de 45 minutos tarde_. Responde a la llamada, "Mejor que esto sea bueno".

"Sí, uh, no puedo ir hoy. Suspendí un examen de economía, Finnstock dijo que podría recuperarlo mañana antes de la escuela y Allison me dijo que vendría y me ayudaría a empollar ". Scott casi puede oír a Stiles poner los ojos en blanco al otro lado de la línea. "Sabes, también podrías venir y nosotros ..."

"Paso. Lo siento, realmente no tengo ganas de ser la tercera rueda con vosotros dos. Ya no."

"¡Amigo, solo vamos a estudiar! Ni siquiera estamos ..."

"Scott, ¿cuándo en tu vida has estudiado realmente?" Hay una pausa. Está tratando de pensar en algo que le redima, pero Stiles responde por él. "Exactamente. Lo entiendo, hombre, tiempo sexy antes que tiempo de hermanos."

"Lo siento, hermano".

"Pero no te arrepientes. Si lo lamentaras, me habrías pedido que te ayudara a estudiar antes de preguntarle a ella. O bien habrías dejado el "estudio" porque sabías que necesitaba hablar contigo ".

"Yo-yo ..." Resopla en el receptor. "Lo que sea, Stiles. Sé que piensas que somos como almas gemelas o algo así, pero sabes, también hay espacio para otras personas en mi vida ".

"No, Scott. Simplemente dejas espacio para ellos al expulsarme ".

"Las cosas cambian, Stiles. La gente cambia. Cambié. Es la vida, amigo."

Stiles puede sentirse al borde de las lágrimas. "Eso es lo que siempre has dicho, ya sabes - amigos de por vida".

"Crece, Stiles". Stiles no puede aguantar más la discusión, cuelga antes de decir algo imperdonable y se acuesta boca abajo en su cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos. Ahora está al margen con las únicas dos personas que han permanecido constantes toda su vida. Y ahora, está decidido a tratar de arreglar eso, de cualquier manera que pueda.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles espera ansiosamente hasta que su padre llegue a casa a las 5:30 pm, como es habitual en un día laborable. Cuando el Sheriff entra, hay una comida caliente que le espera, justo al lado de la estufa sobre los platos en la mesa. Stiles está sentado en el mostrador y muestra una gran sonrisa cuando su padre entra en la cocina.

Comen en silencio mientras Stiles aún lucha por formular lo que quiere decir exactamente. Juguetea con su tenedor, jugando con la comida en su plato. Está demasiado nervioso para comer. Su padre constantemente levanta la vista de su plato para levantar una ceja en dirección a Stiles, pero Stiles solo mantiene la cabeza gacha. Han pasado unos 10 minutos de la comida cuando su padre finalmente pregunta: "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme por qué de repente has vuelto a cocinar? ¿Y por qué no me has dicho una palabra desde que nos sentamos?"

Stiles deja caer su tenedor, sin querer, en su plato. Pone ambos codos sobre la mesa y suspira, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Comienza, hablando palabras amortiguadas por sus manos. "Quería tratar de explicártelo". Mueve las manos para cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando en todas direcciones, excepto en la de su padre. "He sido un hijo de mierda, lo sé. Mereces saber por qué he estado distante y raro últimamente, así que ... lo estoy ... lo estoy intentando ". Su padre se detiene a mitad de la masticación, sus cejas se fijan en su constante estado elevado cada vez que tiene una conversación con su hijo. Stiles abre la boca para hablar una docena de veces antes de que terminen de comer y cada vez decide que la oración que eligió no funcionaría como quería. Su padre despejó la mesa, colocó los platos en el fregadero y Stiles finalmente dijo: "¿Podemos hablar en el salón?" No era realmente una pregunta - Stiles ya estaba saliendo de la cocina. El Sheriff se queda quieto por un momento, cuestionando la orden, pero pronto sigue a su hijo al salón. Se sienta en el sofá frente a Stiles y el sillón, su disposición habitual de asientos. "Yo ... está bien, voy a empezar con lo básico. Por favor, solo escucha antes de decir algo. Intentaré explicar esto lo mejor que pueda ".

"Siempre has tenido habilidad con las palabras, hijo".

"Esperemos que sea suficiente". Stiles suspira y frota ambas manos sobre su cara, presionando sus ojos cansados y sintiendo el calor que irradia de su piel. "Bien. Aquí va." Suspira, luego se queda en silencio. Su padre le hace señas para que lo diga y él lo hace. Luego comienza a divagar rápidamente, como lo hace cuando está nervioso: "Todo comenzó cuando Scott consiguió una novia, además de un nuevo grupo de amigos. Sé que no soy su dueño ni nada, pero terminaron cambiándole mucho y ahora es demasiado bueno para mí. No hemos salido en meses sin que su novia o sus otros amigos estén cerca y hoy se suponía que vendría para poder hablar, pero me dejó plantado para estar con la maldita Allison. Dijo que tiene que estudiar, lo cual es una tontería porque nunca estudia. Ambos sabemos lo que significa estudiar. Y esta no es la primera vez que pasa, donde él me deja de lado. Tuvimos una discusión por teléfono y me dijo que era solo la vida, que le perdí y me dijo que creciera, lo cual es un poco hipócrita y le colgué, y ... y - "

Su padre le pone una mano en la rodilla, le calla y le dice en voz baja: "Está bien, niño. Ve más despacio. ¿Así que tú y Scott os habéis separado? ¿Es así? Porque, honestamente, esperaba mucho, mucho ..."

"No", resopla con fuerza y se limpia las lágrimas de la cara con la manga. "No es eso."

"Oh, uh - cierto. Increíble."

"He estado ... viendo a alguien". Su padre sonríe, sabiendo exactamente la magnitud de la angustia que un romance adolescente puede causar. "Pero, papá, si pudieras escuchar y no interrumpir durante un minuto, lo entenderás ... con suerte".

"Stiles, sabes que estoy aquí para ..."

"¡Shh! ¡No ha sido ni diez segundos! Un minuto te pido - no hay interrupciones, pase lo que pase. ¿Bien? Solo ten paciencia conmigo." Su padre asiente. Levanta su mano izquierda y su dedo índice derecho dibuja una X sobre su corazón. Stiles sonríe solemnemente, reflejando la expresión solemne de su padre. "Está bien ... está bien, bien. Entonces, uhm, dije que he estado viendo a alguien. He estado ... he estado ... "Exhala con fuerza y cierra los ojos, intentando calmar sus nervios, pero finalmente prolonga el suspenso. "He estado viendo a un ... un chico". Su padre frunce el ceño y se sienta en el sofá, pero no dice una palabra, manteniendo su promesa de permanecer en silencio. "Y él me ha ayudado con muchas cosas malas de las que no puedo hablar con nadie más, no, papá, ni siquiera contigo. Él es ... me hace sentir ... bien. Me hace feliz, papá ". Stiles suspira y se mete la cara en la palma de la mano, usando la otra para hacer un gesto a su padre permitiéndole hablar nuevamente.

Su padre se sienta hacia delante y pone el tono que usa cuando está perplejo con un caso o cuando está tratando de darle una mala noticia a alguien. "Stiles, no creo que entienda lo que estás diciendo. Quiero decir, en los últimos meses, has estado tan lejos de ser feliz ". Exhala profundamente. "¿Qué es esto, un ... un grito de ayuda o algo así? ¿Eso es lo que es? Porque Stiles, puedes decirme si ..."

Stiles aprieta los puños. La furia, la frustración y el dolor se hacen eco en todo su cuerpo. Aprieta los dientes y las lágrimas caen por su cara. "Jesús, papá, ¿me escucharás? Estoy intentando ... ", traga, más lágrimas cayendo por su cara. "Estoy tratando de explicar lo que está pasando conmigo, algo que has estado tratando de averiguar por un tiempo, ¡y lo estás apartando porque lo que te estoy diciendo es algo que no quieres escuchar! "Se calma y su voz pierde su tono penetrante, reemplazando la firmeza con un doloroso y agudo sonido de tristeza. "Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, con cada emoción genuina que has visto en mí, ¿cómo es que todavía te resulta tan difícil creerme? ¡Mírame papá! ¡Mira mi cara! ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos y decir que no estoy diciendo la verdad?"

El padre de Stiles nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras. Su hijo siempre hablaba, es la comunicación para ellos. Stiles escribía las tarjetas de cumpleaños y las cartas "a quien corresponda". Así que su padre le comunica sus sentimientos a su hijo de la mejor manera que sabe: mostrándoselas. Se mueve para arrodillarse frente a su hijo, agarrando sus dos bíceps con un agarre firme. Mira fijamente a los ojos de su hijo por un largo momento, comunicando una especie de respuesta tácita, diciendo: " _Sí, hijo, te creo. Por muy furioso que me ponga, no importa lo que me digas, eres mi hijo y siempre te amaré "_. Stiles lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre. Devuelve el abrazo, apretándole suavemente, con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la otra sosteniendo su nuca, dirigiendo los sollozos audibles de su hijo hacia el hombro de su chaqueta. Después de lo que parecen horas, Stiles le deja ir. Su padre regresa a su asiento y cierra los ojos, masajeando las líneas en su frente, líneas causadas puramente al levantar las cejas a su hijo tan a menudo. Algo hace clic en su mente: su constante desconfianza e incredulidad de lo que Stiles intenta decirle es tan extensa que se muestra literalmente en su cara. Al sentir las líneas en su frente, se da cuenta de que tantas veces como le ha asegurado a Stiles que siempre estaría allí para él, nunca escuchó cuando Stiles acudió a él para pedirle orientación. Es enteramente su culpa. Se sienta en el sofá y dice claramente: "Quiero conocer a este chico en la cena".

Stiles limpia la humedad de su cara. "No es realmente nada serio, como, todavía. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si esto va a alguna parte, pero te lo juro, si en algún momento siento que esto puede ser algo serio, me gustaría que te reunieras con él ". Agarra el antebrazo de su padre. "Pero por favor, ¿puedes esperar? ¿Puedes esperar hasta que esté listo?"

El sheriff cierra los ojos y responde: "Hoy me estás pidiendo mucho, hijo".

"Lo sé, papá, pero lo juro ..."

El sheriff toma una de las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, apretando suavemente. "Voy a esperar hasta que estés listo. No insistiré, lo prometo." Su tono cambia bruscamente de sincero a algo mucho más severo y serio. "Pero si este chico te hiere, te lo juro - arrancaré cada uno de sus apéndices con mis propias manos".

De cualquier otra persona, Stiles pensaría que sonaba indecente.

........................................................................................................................

Más tarde esa noche, aunque su corazón se ha calentado, Stiles se encuentra en la cama sin poder dormir. No puede dejar de pensar. No puede dejar de pensar en Derek, en su padre, en Scott, en Derek otra vez (esta vez de una manera mucho menos inocente), en los deberes que olvidó hacer, en lo mal que quiere ir al restaurante solo por algunas malditas patatas fritas rizadas, acerca de su padre descubriendo a quién está viendo, acerca de convertirse en un emisario ...

Stiles se quita las sábanas y se levanta de la cama, luchando para encender la pequeña luz sobre su escritorio. El tenue resplandor muestra el escritorio de Stiles, desordenado más allá del reconocimiento, a excepción del espacio alrededor del libro encuadernado en cuero en el centro de la mesa. Busca torpemente un bolígrafo, _tiene que haber uno en algún lugar ... ¡lo tengo!_ \- y abre la cubierta frontal, tomándose un momento antes de saltarse la primera página. Comienza a garabatear en la segunda página.

........................................................................................................................

_No creo que nada de lo que aprendí sea lo suficientemente importante como para pertenecer a la primera página._

_Tal vez sea porque estoy indeciso. Tal vez sea porque es verdad._

_Tal vez sea porque aún no he descubierto lo más importante que se debe saber._

_Pero sí creo que algunas cosas que he aprendido son lo suficientemente importantes como para empatar el segundo lugar._

_Son cosas que creo que vale la pena recordarme._

_1\. Los hombres lobo son reales._

_2\. La magia es real._

_3\. El amor es real._

_4\. El sarcasmo y el ingenio no pueden curar todas las heridas._

_5\. Siempre mantén un bate cerca._

_6\. Ella no va a volver. Ella nunca regresará._

_7\. La vida no será de la forma en que la planeamos. No va a ser como: "desayuno, escuela, almuerzo, escuela, deberes, cena, sueño, repito". Es más como: "Me quedé dormido y no tengo tiempo para desayunar, no aprobé mi examen de química, no había ningún sitio para sentarme en el almuerzo, así que me senté solo fuera, mis drogas se están agotando y me quedé dormido en el último período, preferiría apuñalarme con un tenedor en la cara que hacer los deberes de inglés, papá está trabajando hasta tarde esta noche, así que no hay cena familiar, hice mierda sin sentido hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no me dormí hasta las 4:30 am, repito "._

_8\. Los amigos te dejan de lado por otras personas. Serás emboscado aleatoriamente por el último Gran Malo. El jeep se detendrá. Papá trabajará hasta tarde y comerá comida poco saludable. Las personas mueren o se gradúan y se alejan (es lo mismo; de cualquier manera, nunca las verás de nuevo, excepto en las fotografías, donde las personas se detienen por un momento para sonreír, estén felices o no, para capturar ese momento fabricado para siempre). Te sentirás como un inútil ser humano en una manada de hombres lobo._

_La mierda pasa. Lo más que puedes hacer es dejar que pase. Encuentra mejores amigos. Sacude la tierra de la batalla y viste con orgullo tus heridas de guerra. Vuelve a arrancar el Jeep o sal y camina. Pon los ojos en blanco y acepta el hecho de que tu padre no estará en casa para cenar. Estrecha la mano a los espectadores; presenta tus respetos a sus familias. Abraza a los chicos con sus gorras y trajes, sosteniendo en sus corazones planes grandes e irreales para el futuro y di "definitivamente debemos mantenernos en contacto", incluso si no quieres hacerlo. Recuérdate que aunque tus ojos no se iluminen y no broten lágrimas de cordero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aún es importante._

_No vives la vida de ningún otro - las pruebas y las dificultades de Stiles Stilinski: Adolescente sarcástico, sexualmente confundido y druida en entrenamiento, con un corazón de oro e ingenio de acero. Eres el humano entre las bestias, el chico que corre con los lobos. Y nunca te atrevas a pensar que quien eres no es absolutamente increíble._


End file.
